Sesuatu yang Berubah
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Walau ia tidak peka, walau ia sulit membedakan perasaan yang satu dengan yang lain. Ia tahu, ada yang berubah dari Sakura ... Semua berawal dari enam bulan yang lalu. A SaiSaku fic buat event Heart Monochrome.


Sosok berkepala merah muda itu tengah membawa kantung berwarna cokelat keruh yang ia peluk di depan dadanya. Bermandikan sinar mentari yang terasa begitu hangat di musim semi. Ditemani sayup-sayup cicitan burung kenari serta hiruk pikuk para pedagang yang menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Aroma amis ikan dan bau anyir darah yang berasal dari tempat pemotongan ayam memenuhi udara yang ia hirup. Walau sedikit mual, ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk mengulaskan senyum di pagi yang begitu cerah.

Hari lain yang damai di Konoha.

Sepasang bola mata hijau anggurnya menjelajahi sekelilingnya. Menangkap senyuman dan binar mata yang terpantul pada korneanya. Ia dapat merasakan panas pada pelupuk matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan setapak di depan mata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda―mengabaikan rasa haru yang membuncah dalam dada.

Ya, enam bulan sudah sejak perang berakhir. Keadaan Konoha yang sebelumnya kacau balau kini telah kembali seperti sedia kala, walau masih nampak jelas rekonstruksi bangunan yang belum tuntas di beberapa tempat. Semuanya telah bekerja keras untuk meraih kemenangan. Walau begitu banyak yang mereka korbankan untuk itu.

Baik harta, maupun nyawa.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat ketika memori buruk kembali menghantuinya dan berputar seperti _video recorder_ rusak. Wajah kesakitan kawan-kawannya, darah yang membasahi tanah yang ia pijak. Wajah-wajah sosok terkasih yang telah dijemput kematian …

Tidak, kematian mereka tidaklah sia-sia! Kematian mereka telah membawa kita pada kemenangan!

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat―hingga cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari kulit bibir merah muda pucatnya. Ia buru-buru menghisap bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menghapus kenangan yang membuat dadanya terasa nyeri bukan main.

Ia menghela nafas dengan gusar untuk mengusir rasa gundah yang menggerogotinya. Kembali ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah tegap dengan kepala yang terangkat. Sesekali ia mengumbar senyum dan membalas senyum sapa yang diberikan oleh para warga yang melintas―yang hampir semuanya menyapanya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura―sang pahlawan perang yang memiliki jasa besar dalam mencapai kemenangan. Murid dari trio Sannin yang terkenal―Senju Tsunade?

Sesekali ia berhenti di satu kios untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan―dan selalu diberi potongan harga oleh si penjual yang tak berhenti tersenyum saat melayaninya. Kegundahannya perlahan terkikis melihat senyuman yang dapat ia lihat pada tiap wajah disekelilingnya.

Apa yang harus ia risaukan? Semuanya sudah berakhir dan semua pengorbanan itu memang harus dilakukan. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagian seluruh penduduk desa.

Bukan kebahagiannya seorang.

Siapa yang tidak akan sedih jika rekanmu meninggal tepat di depan mata? Siapa yang tak akan tersiksa ketika melihat gelimpangan darah dan tubuh yang bernyawa yang menghiasi tanah yang kau pijak?

Siapa yang akan bahagia ketika sosok yang paling kau kasihi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya?

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan pedih tentang kematian orangtuanya yang begitu amat ia sayangi serta Kakashi-sensei. Ia terlonjak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir sang pedagang yang menatapnya bingung dan khawatir―yang ia balas dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan dan buru-buru ia bayar belanjaannya lalu pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Memang sudah enam bulan sejak perang berakhir, namun anehnya kenangan itu selalu berputar di kepalanya. Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha dengan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan rumah sakit, namun ada saatnya dimana pikirannya berkelana seperti ini.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menepuk bahunya dengan keras, membuatnya terlunjak kaget dan hampir membuat belanjaannya terjatuh di atas tanah. Ia buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sepasang manik berwarna tinta pekat memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Dari tadi kupanggil tidak menyahut. Sedang mimpi di siang bolong ya?" Sorot mata yang tertuju padanya tidaklah dingin menusuk, namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran di sana. Sakura diam-diam menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar-debar karena terkejut.

Bukan Sasuke.

"Sai, kau mengagetkanku saja."

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Sesuatu yang Berubah ©** n4na**

**Warning:** typos, mencoba karakter IC tapi entahlah … Anggap aja disini perang uda selesai. Sasuke jadi cowo baek soleh dan sederhana /gagitu/ om Kakashi koit, Konoha uda kembali seperti sedia kala. Serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan di sini. Btw, ini canon apa fanon?

_**For Heart Monochrome's SaiSaku event.**_

_Happy Reading! ^^_

.

.

.

_Things changed. Times changed. I changed. You changed. _―** Damnitstrue**

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terduduk diam di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari keramaian desa. Ditemani dua cangkir cairan berwarna hijau pucat yang mengepul hangat. Aroma pahit tercium samar di udara.

Sepasang bola mata sepekat tinta milik Sai sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis merah muda yang terdiam sedaritadi sambil memandangi daun teh yang berada di cangkirnya. Sekelebat rasa kebas merayapinya ketika ia tak dapat melihat binar cerah yang sebelumnya menggantung pada sepasang batu emerald pada rongga mata Sakura.

Ia tahu, amatlah sangat tahu … Kalau Sakura telah berubah semenjak enam bulan yang lalu. Setelah kemenangan akhirnya mereka raih ketika nyawa Uchiha Madara telah lepas dari raganya yang telah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan perubahan itu bukanlah perubahan yang menurutnya baik, tentu saja.

Meskipun ia memang masih kesulitan dalam membedakan perasaan dan membaca tingkah laku seseorang, namun ia tahu kalau saat ini Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang dahulu ia kenal. Meskipun ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara tersenyum yang benar, ia tahu betul kalau sekarang ini Sakura selalu memberikan senyuman palsu kepada tiap orang yang ia temui.

Bukan Sakura yang dulu …

Keheningan masih meliputi sepasang makluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan mengeluarkan suara dehaman terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sai?"

Sepasang manik mata sepekat tinta milik pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika suara feminim yang begitu familiar tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang _emerald _yang terlihat begitu muram kehilangan kilauannya.

Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau repot-repot meninggalkan pekerjaannya―melanjutkan rekonstruksi bangunan desa yang masih belum tuntas semuanya―dan memilih untuk bersantai di sebuah kedai snack Jepang bersama dengan kawan setimnya yang begitu rapuh di matanya.

Di detik ketika ia melihat sosok merah muda itu ditengah keramaian desa―terlihat tersesat dan siap hancur kapan saja―tubuhnya tanpa dikomando langsung berjalan menembus kerumunan dan menepuk pundak yang nampak tak setegap dulu lagi.

Mereka masihlah terdiam. Sakura sendiri memilih untuk menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya menunggu pemuda di depannya merespon pertanyaannya. Kediaman mereka terinterupsi ketika sesosok pelayan membawakan sepiring _dango_ dan _mochi _aneka bentuk dan rasa yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sambil tersenyum kecil kepada si pelayan. Tanpa perlu permisi, Sakura mengambil salah satu kudapan menggugah selera di depannya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulut ketika si pelayan pergi dari meja mereka. Sai masih terdiam bahkan setelah ia memakan mochi keduanya.

Sepasang alis berwarna merah mudanya mengerut bingung. Guratan tipis menghiasi keningnya yang lebar. Kenapa Sai begitu diam hari ini?―pikirnya heran.

Suara helaan nafas lolos dari kedua lubang hidungnya yang merekah sebentar. Sepasang _emerald_ itu kembali memandangi iris obsidian yang entah kenapa seperti mengelak darinya.

"Kenapa kau diam sekali, Sai? Ada masalah yang ingin kau ceritakan kah?"

"Tidak … Hanya saja … Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini …"

Kembali alis merah muda itu mengerut. Dan langsung atensinya tertuju pada si lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah terduduk diam dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang-jarang nampak pada wajah pucat Sai. Tak biasanya wajah tampan itu menampakkan sebuah ekspresi. Ini berarti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sai adalah suatu yang pelik dan menarik.

Kudapan manis menggugah selera terlupakan. Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman lalu memberikan seulas senyum kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Apa itu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku …"

Sai menghela nafas, dan guratan pada dahi Sakura makin nampak terlihat. Lelaki itu mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke arah jendela di sampingnya―mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji di baliknya.

"Aku hanya merasa … Begitu banyak yang berubah akhir-akhir ini …"

Tanpa dapat ia tahan, suara tawanya terlepas begitu saja. Mengundang perhatian dari beberapa pasang mata yang sebelumnya mengira keeksistensian sosok merah muda dan hitam itu tidaklah ada. Lalu kemudian pandangan-pandangan itu teralihkan dan kembali tertuju pada aktivitas semula, menganggap suara tawa tadi hanyalah sebuah intermeso semata.

Sepasang alis milik Sai sekarang yang mengerut aneh, "Apa yang lucu, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdeham pelan untuk menghentikan suara tawanya yang masih keluar walau makin pelan. Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang terlihat rapuh sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa. Kukira yang kau pikirkan itu masalah yang lebih serius dari apa yang barusan kau bicarakan." Katanya.

Sai mendelik tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sakura. Jadi yang ia pikirkan tadi tidak serius menurutnya?

Namun ia memilih untuk bungkam seribu dan bahasa dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kembali ia memandangi langit berwarna biru cerah yang menggantung di atas sana. Menerawang jauh seakan mencari jawaban dibalik untaian awan yang tengah bergerak beriringan.

"Langit masihlah biru … Awan-awan masihlah berada di atas langit … Tapi, di bawah sini banyak sekali yang berubah …" gumam Sai pelan, namun cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar celotehan lain yang akan keluar dari bibir Sai sebentar lagi.

Lelaki itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya ia pangkukan pada tangannya yang bebas sambil terus memandangi cakrawala.

"Sejak kejadian enam bulan yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Perubahan yang baik … dan yang kurang baik …" Sakura sedikit menyerngit mendengar dua kata lain yang keluar dari bibir Sai. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyangah, Sai kembali berbicara.

"Konoha yang sebelumnya telah hancur perlahan-lahan kembali seperti sedia kala. Naruto kini telah meraih impiannya menjadi seorang _Hokage_." Sai telah berhenti memanggil Naruto _'dickless'_ setelah lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya itu telah menjadi _Hokage_. "Kedamaian kembali berada di desa ini. Bahkan Uchiha-_san_ juga kembali ke desa. Meskipun ia kini tengah menjalani masa-masa hukuman untuk menebus segala kesalahannya di masa lalu …"

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah ayu Sakura ketika ingatan tentang Sasuke yang tengah menjalani misi di luar desa terlintas dalam otaknya. Sai benar, banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi di desa enam bulan terakhir tanpa ia sadari …

Termasuk perubahan dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak lagi memuja keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu seperti dulu. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi menempel-nempel bak perangko pada cinta pertamanya itu. Ia kini berperilaku dengan normal di depan Sasuke― membuat lelaki bersurai _raven _itu sedikit heran karenanya.

"Lalu …"

Kata-kata Sai sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sakura―serta sebuah tangan yang kini mencengkeram tangannya yang bebas. Lelaki yang sekilas mirip dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu tak lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru, melainkan tepat ke arahnya. Sepasang manik sepekat tinta itu mengamatinya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu gugup sekarang.

Sakura menelan ludahnya agak canggung. Rasanya oksigen dalam paru-parunya semakin sedikit ketika ia melihat bayangannya pada sepasang mata Sai yang masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus dan kedua matanya berkedip berkali-kali saking gugupnya.

Sejak kapan ia merasa gugup dipandangi Sai seperti ini? _Shannarooooo_!―jerit inner Sakura frustasi.

" … Kau berubah, Sakura …"

Sekali, dua kali. Matanya berkedip dua kali dalam satu gerakan lamban. Alisnya kembali mengerut menciptakan garis kerut samar yang tercetak lagi pada keningnya.

"Berubah?"

"Iya berubah … Kau berubah, Sakura …"

Berubah? Apanya yang berubah? Ooh! Apa Sai mau mengatakan kalau ia jadi lebih gemuk dan jelek dari enam bulan yang lalu? Kalau ya, habis kau Sai!

"Kau berubah … Kau jadi sering sekali terdiam … Senyumanmu terlihat begitu hampa tak peduli seberapa lebar kau membuatnya. Suara tawamu juga tak terdengar seriang biasanya. Tubuhmu semakin kurus, wajahmu juga semakin pucat … Kau tidak memiliki afeksi lebih kepada Uchiha-_san_ seperti dulu … Kau bahkan tidak menonjok wajahku saat aku bilang wajahmu mirip apel busuk lima bulan yang lalu …"

Kedua mata Sakura tak berkedip mendengar celotehan panjang lebar Sai. Ia harus mengatakan apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Sai yang acuh, Sai yang menyebalkan … Kini berubah menjadi Sai yang penuh perhatian. Walau wajah datarnya tak mengatakan hal yang sama, namun ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas pada sepasang bola mata yang masih memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Dan mengetahui hal itu, entah kenapa hatinya yang sebelumnya terasa ngilu kini menghangat seketika.

"Kau juga tidak memarahi Naruto saat ia lalai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai _Hokage_ tapi malah makan _ramen_ di Ichiraku …" Lanjut Sai. "Kau jadi sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dan jarang melakukan sparring denganku seperti yang kau lakukan dulu …" Kali ini hati Sakura rasanya seperti dicubit saat mendengarnya. "Kau jadi jarang tersenyum, dan lebih sering diam saat kita tengah berkumpul bersama dengan Naruto dan Yamato-_san_." Sakura masih terdiam dan menunggu hingga Sai selesai berbicara. Namun kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Sai membuat dadanya terasa sesak setengah mati.

"Aku … Aku benci kau yang sekarang, Sakura … Rasanya begitu menyakitkan di sini." Sai menunjuk dadanya, "dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa …"

Ya Tuhan, apakah Sai tadi baru saja mengatakan padanya kalau lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya tanpa lelaki itu tahu? Batin Sakura tak percaya. Sekonyong-konyong rasa haru memenuhi dadanya yang terasa begitu hangat dan perih di saat yang sama. Pandangannya kini memburam dengan cairan panas yang ia tahu akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Dan aku … Aku juga berubah ." lanjut Sai lagi.

Sakura langsung memfokuskan pandangannya lagi kepada Sai yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Seakan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Gadis yang dinamai dengan nama bunga itu membuka mulutnya dengan agak ragu.

"Berubah … Apa yang berubah?"

Sai terdiam sebentar, sepertinya tengah menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada gadis bermahkotakan helaian merah muda sepanjang bahu pada kepalanya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sakura.

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

Sai tak pernah menghindari kontak mata dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia melakukannya?

"Aku … Dulu, aku selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali melihat senyummu, Sakura … Yah, aku juga baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini ketika aku merasakan sakit tiap kali melihat senyummu sekarang. Dulu, hatiku terasa begitu hangat …"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sai. Bahunya yang tegang kini terasa begitu lemas, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat mengisi kembali tiap rongga dadanya yang sebelumnya terasa hampa. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali tersenyum saat ini …

"Tapi sejak enam bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah merasa bahagia lagi … Rasanya dadaku terasa begitu hampa, Sakura … Dan aku benci itu. Padahal sebelum kau berubah aku selalu baik-baik saja. Namun sekarang, rasanya aku tak dapat menghadapi tiap hari dengan perasaan seperti ini."

Sakura dapat merasakan pegangan tangan Sai pada pergelangan tangannya mengerat. Kini kepala yang sebelumnya tertunduk telah menengadah ke atas dengan sepasang matanya yang menatap sepasang viridian di depannya lekat―membuat bulu roman Sakura meremang karena gugup. Sai menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sakura … Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan mulut yang masih terkunci rapat. Ucapan Sai yang ia dengar tak sampai lima menit yang lalu masih menggema dalam kepalanya yang entah kenapa membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tidak normal.

Sai sendiri tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mengambil gelas di depannya dan meminum cairan hijau yang telah mendingin karena dibiarkan sedaritadi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam―kelihatan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dan saat itu juga ia teringat dengan pekerjaannya yang belum tuntas. Sai buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak dari meja―mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ryo untuk membayar makanan dan minumannya serta Sakura―membuat si gadis merah muda mengerjap bingung melihat gerakan Sai yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Saat Sakura ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sai kembali memberikan penjelasan tanpa perlu diminta.

"Maaf Sakura, aku baru ingat aku ada pekerjaan yang sedaritadi menunggu. Senang berbicara denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa berbincang-bincang seperti ini lain waktu." Jelas Sai cepat sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum super tipis yang hanya terlihat dalam beberapa detik. Lelaki yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung berjalan dari sana tanpa sempat melambaikan tangan.

Dan detik itu juga Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari keluar dari kedai kecil itu sambil membawa kantung belanjaannya―mengejar Sai. Untungnya lelaki itu belumlah jauh sehingga ia dapat mengejar lelaki bekas asuhan Danzo dulu.

"Sai!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, untuk mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Sebelah alis Sai terangkat. Bingung dan rasa terkejut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati Sai. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dalam sekali hembusan.

"Nanti malam ke rumahku ya Sai. Kita makan malam bersama. Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu." Pinta Sakura sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman―sebuah senyuman yang membuat detak jantung Sai semakin cepat ketika lelaki itu melihat binar cerah pada sepasang emerald di depannya.

Meskipun tak secerah sebelumnya, namun mata itu tak terlihat begitu hampa lagi.

"Boleh. Tapi kau jangan masak ya Sakura. Aku bisa pingsan kalau memakan masakan buatanmu." Ejek Sai sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya―bersiap-siap untuk menerima tonjokan Sakura yang mungkin dapat membuat tubuhnya melayang sampai ke perbatasan desa.

Namun bukannya melayangkan pukulan, gadis merah muda itu malah tertawa kecil sambil memandangi wajah Sai yang kelihatan agak pucat karena tegang tadinya. Membuat sesuatu yang hangat kembali mengisi rongga dada pemuda ber_jutsu_ tinta itu setelah enam bulan dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan kosong.

"Kau benar Sai …" timpal Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah malam ini aku akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu. Janji yah kau akan datang."

Sai menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum―hingga rasanya pipinya begitu pegal karena ia menarik sudut bibirnya terlalu lebar. Sakura membalas senyuman itu lalu menepuk pundak Sai agak kuat―membuat tubuh Sai sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi!"

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Hingga lelaki itu berlari melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Ia pun berjalan berkebalikan arah dengan Sai sambil bersenandung kecil.

Rasanya, beban yang sebelumnya berada dalam dadanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kesedihan yang selalu ia rasakan lenyap tak bersisa setelah bertemu Sai hari ini. aneh memang, karena sebelumnya lelaki itu selalu membuatnya kesal dan darah tinggi. Namun, rasanya seperti ini tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Memandangi warna biru cerah yang menyelimuti mega. Merasakan lembutnya hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini, senyuman nampak pada mukanya. Namun kali ini senyuman itu terasa jauh lebih tulus dan hangat.

Berubah, ya …

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**a.n**: bunuhlah saya karena fic ini aneh. Ahahahha. Malu rasanya mau publish fic ini.. tapi apa daya, fic uda diketik sampe kelar, jadi publish aja XD semoga kalian suka, ya.

Ayo kalian para pecinta SaiSaku yg blm ikutan Heart Monochrome event, ikutan yuk ^p^ kalo ikut saya kasih permen lho *pasang senyum pedo*

RnRnya, maybe?


End file.
